Disguise to live a normal life
by KizuPL
Summary: I hate it! Not being able to be myself! But how else can I live normally?
1. Default Chapter

By: **KizuPL **

**A/N:** Well... It's another story with a Naruto being a girl, but this time not for real... Sounds confusing? Then read.

**Warning:** Hmm... None (aside bad spelling...)? If I'm wrong correct me.

**Disclaimer** Now I'm really starting to hate this thing... Well... I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** I hate it! Not being able to be myself! But how else can I live normally? (That should give you some ideas...)

**Important:** As usual: I'm not very good in writing in English, but I hope you will understand my story. If I made any mistakes please don't blame me too much. Please review, I would be very happy even if it would be an abuse.

**Prologue...**

Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! Damn it 1000 more times!

I hate it, I hate it, I absolutely hate it!

I hate it!

Not being able to be myself. But how else can I now live normally? Thanks to 'great battle'... I am dead. Yup. I've been officially declared dead. I -the future Hokage of this damn village- am supposed to be a corpse.

Dead.

Not alive.

A dead body.

According to the papers and common knowledge anyway.

But -hellooo- I am not. I am alive as much as possible. And I did not want to be declared dead. And who should I thank for this situation? Hokage - who else?! Who would think that her being Hokage could allow her to do so... Damn it one more time!

All I wanted was to live a normal life. To have friends, fun, etc. But not to be declared dead... Pain in ass really, but... Now when I'm dead... I can get a new life. I already have papers for it... They are quiet fine. Nice -made up- biography, story of my life, heritage, family -dead of course.

But why the hell...

Why in the fucking hell...

It had to be a...

Female?!

-------

Soo? How was it? I know it's very short, but you got 1st chapter with it so don't complain. And parings aren't decided yet so you can choose. I'm open for any ideas.


	2. Why it had to be a girl!

By: **KizuPL **

**A/N:** Well... It's another story with a Naruto being a girl, but this time not for real... Sounds confusing? Then read.

**Warning:** Hmm... Aside bad spelling and some not nice words... None :D If I'm wrong correct me.

**Disclaimer** Now I'm really starting to hate this thing... Well... I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:** I hate it! Not to be able be myself! But how else can I live normally? (That should give you some ideas... And if not in this chapter you'll know)

**Important:** As usual: I'm not very good in writing in English, but I hope you will understand my story. If I made any mistakes please don't blame me too much. Please review, I would be very happy even if it would be an abuse.

**Chapter 01: Why it had to be a girl?!**

"Obaa-chan! Explain it!" I was angry. No. Downright pissed. There was no way that I'm living my new life as a girl. How in the hell am I supposed to fell in love?! Or just live?! I'm not a fucking girl!

"I don't know what you don't like about the person you're going to be from now on" She said smirking. Fucking bitch!

"You know damn right old hag..." I growled out glaring at her. She let her smirk grew wider and I cursed. She did it on purpose. Bitch!

"Oh... Is it possible that you're uncomfortable about the sex of the person that you'll be now?" Oh... At last. We're talking.

"Damn right!" Like you didn't know already....

"But what's so bad--" Enough...

"Listen old hag..." I said without even a slight amount of respect "I am not going to be a GIRL!" The last sentence I almost screamed. She seemed a little surprised at my sudden reaction.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Is this woman stupid or what?

"I am a male. How do you expect me to live my new life as a female?- One. How should I fell in love? -Two. Or how am I supposed to keep my disguise so no one will know that I am not a girl but a boy? -Three. And how should I give a birth to my successor? -Four." It should be enough. I looked at her. Okay.... I do not like this nasty grin on her face...

"Okay.... Here you go. One: You have to act like a girl. Two: You don't have to fell in love, or do it with a male." I palled a little "Three: I'll... Change your body to a body of real girl." No way "Four.... Well you'll do it like all girls do." I palled even more

"You're kidding..... Right?" I asked even if I knew she wasn't. And now... Her face is serious...

"No. It's the only possible way to make a new life for you. I couldn't made up all story. That's why you'll have to be a girl. Beside... Your new identity... It'll be almost real." Now I look at her with interest.

"What do you mean?"

"You see... You've read story life of this girl?" She asked me and I nodded "Her - now yours- name is?" Is she testing me? Well, maybe most of people think I'm stupid, but I'm not and she know about it...

"Nao Kazuma." I said without hesitation.

"Age? Where you lived? And what about family?" Okay....

"13. For 7 years I lived in fire country with an old lady who died then. When it happened I started wandering through the country. One year ago... I meet one of Legendary Sannin - Jiraya-sama. And I was his apprentice" I smiled at it a little "As to my family..." I stopped a little "No one is alive. All died in battle with Nine-Tails. But.... My family was elite ninjas of Konoha. Just like Uchiha's." I winced at it. "My distant cousin -Arashi Kazuma- made it to be a Hokage and he sealed Kyuubi in deceased Uzumaki Naruto. Specialisation of my clan is unbelievable stamina and amount of chakra. We learn quickly and..." She nods to say that she's now sure that I remember everything.

"Good...." She said looking at me "You have to know that this girl never existed, however... I made so that she is a sister of some boy that existed...." She now stopped and looked away. "You... If..." She looked in my eyes. "Your family name is Kazuma." If I was a boy everyone know I would probably fell off and said that it's not possible, that it's a lie, but.... I am not. And I know that she's not lying...

"My family name... Kazuma...." I said in daze. "It means that..." I stopped not finishing and she nodded. We both knew what it meant. I have a bloodline limit. I also am related to Hokage... My dream isn't so impossible and....

Oh wait. I still have to go as a girl.

"Like I said earlier this girl is a relative of some boy which _was _alive..." She said and accented the 'was' part.

Wait... It would mean.... I look at her and she nod. Yes...

Me...

"And it's the only way you can live now..." She said and I knew she was right.

"But who will know who am I really?" I asked curious

"Only me, you and Jiraya." I nodded. "So? Your decision is...?" I sigh. I still don't like the idea of living as a girl, but....

Damn.

"I... Agree...." I said. She smiled now happily. And then stood up.

"Listen now carefully Nao... I want to perform a very difficult seal, but to made it..." She stopped "You need first to talk with Kyuubi and made him agree. He'll know about rest. I just need his permission." I nodded again. I closed my eyes and a pair of red eyes appeared before me.

Hey Kyuubi? I asked him

YOU NEED MY PERMISSION? Oh... So he was listening

Yeah. I don't know why, but yeah.

WANT TO KNOW? I nodded IT WILL AFFECT OUR BOND.... WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION, EVEN WHEN YOU'LL LEND MY CHAKRA IT WON'T BE RED cool... ALSO... WHEN YOU'LL BE AS A FEMALE.... IT.... THIS SEAL WILL BE ALMOST PERMANENT. THE CHANCES THAT YOU'LL TO GET BACK TO YOUR MALE BODY IS VERY LOW EVEN WITH THIS WOMAN HELP AND... YOU'LL BE 100 WOMAN. Holy shit....

I could forever be woman?

YES Shit....

Oh well. My new life I'll be living as a female so... Argh! What the hell am I thinking?!

TELL THIS WOMAN THAT SHE HAS MY APPROVAL. SHE CAN USE MY CHAKRA

Wait?! What are you talking about?! I asked. The only thing I saw was smirking lips - human lips- under eyes. flash of red light and the talk ended. It's getting weirder and weirder...

Now I had a big problem... I was still thinking. I did so about half of hour and at last I opened my eyes and looked at her with resignation. I'll do this...

"He says yes...." I said. She smiled, no, grinned and said

"This seal won't affect your access to chakra and is invisible. Normally it would be impossible to do, but thanks to Kyuubi chakra it's possible. It also won't be detected by anything."

"Okay, okay. Just do it." Before I'll change my mind... Which can be any moment...

"Close your eyes and relax..." Easy to say, harder to do so. I close my eyes "I said relax." I sigh and try to relax. When I relax she starts. I fell sudden warmth al over my body. It feels nice I must admit. Hey.... It's getting colder! I try to tell her that, but my lips won't move! Oh shit my limbs won't move either! I'm immobilized! C-cold!

OUCH!!!! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts like hell!!! My legs! The pain spread from lower part of my body to the upper parts! Hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts! My head! It's going to explode!!!

The pain stopped. Is it over? I try to move and success. My body feel weird and I still have the annoying ringing sound in my ears...

"Hmm... You look pretty cute." It's her. I slowly open my eyes and look at her.

"Cute?" Oh shit! That's my voice?! It's so... soft and feminine! Yuck. "My voice?! What the fuck happened to my voice?!"

"It's your new voice. You better look at yourself in the mirror..." She says pointing to the mirror beside her. I slowly walk forward it -did I mention that my body felt weird? Kind of soft and well... not normal- eyeing it suspiciously and warily. It's big and looks normal. I take a risk and take a peek at myself in it.

"FUCK!!!!" I scream and jump from it. I knew I'll look like a girl but it's still a -way to big- shock. I looked like a girl. A very well developed for a 13 years old... I walked again to the mirror and looked again, to see myself again.

Okay... This girl is definitely not me. I have now shoulder length black hair, but thanks goodness I still have my blue eyes! Well now they are framed with long black eyelashes, but hell, they are like they were... I wonder why they didn't change -not that I complain. It's good to have something from my old body... And why in the hell I have to have such pale and soft-looking skin?! I frown seeing how full and rose are my lips. I lick them and now they look even more kissable... Damn. I don't like that I look so vulnerable and weak... But at the same time I look very beautiful and... Cute. OK. Like a real baby...

I slowly adjust to my new body. Thanks god I made up Oroike no Jutsu, so moving in this body isn't so hard. The balance is different, but I'm getting used to it. Now... am I still so flexible and strong like I was?

I do few punches and kicks. My movements feel different... Softer and more... graceful? Cat-like? Well something around those lines anyway.

As to chakra control... I mold some of my chakra and it goes okay.... Now I mold some of Kyuubi chakra... It's good he agreed on allowing me to use it... Hey.... They were right it's... blue! Cool...

"Khe, khe." Ups... I spaced out... "Sorry to interrupt your time" I smile at her sheepishly and scratch the back of my head "but you have to go to your new house and remember..." She lowered her voice "You don't know any of villagers beside me and that old pervert, got it?" I nod and smile

"So Tsunade-san where will I live?" I ask with real curiosity

"Well... In Hyuuga estate of course."

"WHAT??!!!!"

-------

Soo? How do you like it?

And like I said in prologue: Parings aren't decided yet, so you can choose. I'm open for any ideas.

Please, R&R!

Oh and I don't know when I'll update it... Sorry.


End file.
